FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an anisotropic conductor sheet for use particularly in attaining fine multipoint electric connection in an IC and printed circuit board inspection tool, a mountable IC socket and a printed circuit board connector, or an IC card connector in the periphery thereof, a process for producing the same, equipment for producing the same, and a magnetic pole mold piece for the same.
The anisotropic conductor sheet of the present invention has good conductivity and pressure sensitive conductivity in the thicknesswise direction thereof. The technical fields where this sheet is suitably utilizable according to each of the above-mentioned properties thereof, if explained in more detail, are as follows:
(Fields where the good conductivity is particularly utilizable)
(1) sockets for electric connection of integrated circuits such as IC, LSI, MCM, etc., particularly BGA sockets.
(2) LCD panel connector.
(3) connector mountable in printed circuit board.
(4) PC card terminal and connector.
(5) adhesive anisotropic conductor sheet, adhesive anisotropic conductor tape, pressure sensitive adhesive anisotropic conductor sheet, and pressure sensitive adhesive anisotropic conductor tape.
(6) sheet probe for IC inspection and printed circuit board inspection.
(Fields where the good pressure sensitive conductivity is particularly utilizable)
(7) pressure sensitive switch, limit switch, and keyboard.
(8) pressure sensitive volume, clavier, coordinate input device, and joy stick.
(9) touch sensor.
(10) pressure distribution measurement sensor.